Hate Tweets and Orca Whales
by allyaustin
Summary: Ross and Laura deal with hate. Based on They Don't Know About Us by One Direction and Easy Love by R5. Part of my Hawaiian Bread series.


**Summary: Ross and Laura deal with hate. Based on They Don't Know About Us by One Direction and Easy Love by R5. Part of my Hawaiian Bread series.**

**A/N: I swear to you this is not angst. This is fluff. Okay kinda. It might get a little sad for a second but overall it's to make you happy inside. It's...just a simple one shot and it was in my drafts. **

**Which reminds me it's dedicated to Lauren. (woahxross) Love yaaa**.

* * *

"Could you hurry up?" Laura yells. "The bed is getting cold without you." She's leaning back on her pillow.

Ross laughs as he spits out the remainder of the mouth wash into the sink and out of his mouth. He twists the top on the bottle and places it back in his correct place.

"Anymore rushing and I'll take even longer," He wipes his mouth with the back of his hand.

"That's fine, more sleep time for me and less play time for you." She says back, smirking.

Laura sits up for a second to remove her reading glasses and grabs a scrunchie out of the drawer next to the bed.

Ross snorts, rolling his eyes and just then he's turning the light off in the adjoining bathroom and finding his way into their bedroom.

"Hi," He grins sardonically as he enters.

Laura pulls her hair into a messy bun and raises her face. "About time," She responds dryly. His grin widens.

"What was that comment about no play time?" He pouts as he starts to climb up her side of the bed. "That's not fair,"

Laura rolls her eyes but she can't stop the smile that forms across her face. "I never said anything about no sex but I happen to be very tired. Today's been a long day, if you can recall."

Ross stops when he's finally hovering over her body. He lays his head on her chest. "Yeah it has been huh."

Today, after one year of dating secretly (with the exception of their family knowing), they finally decided to let their fans know that they were together.

The reactions were neutral. Nothing too bad. Just a couple of fans saddened by the news but nevertheless happy for the well, happy couple.

"We finally did it," The blonde murmurs, looking up at his girlfriend, lovingly. "and it was definitely worth it." He grabs her hand and entwines their fingers slowly.

"How come?" She asks, listening intently.

"Because now everyone knows I'm yours." He smiles shyly and leans up to kiss her chastely on the lips.

"And that you're mine?" She giggles a little when he pinches her side playfully.

"Yep," He whispers in reply as he kisses her again his hands moving down to her hips.

Laura pulls away momentarily. "What I'm surprised by is that no one even figured it out. We've been living together for the past six months."

Ross shrugs. "They could've assumed but then again I was on tour and you were gone almost every week too."

"Speaking of that, I've missed you so much," She sighs, running her hands through his hair. "I can't believe you're leaving again in a month."

"Stop it," Ross admonishes. "I don't like seeing you sad. Your pretty face shouldn't be covered with worry. Let me see that smile, dude."

Laura chuckles for a few seconds before her mouth tilts in a big wide smile.

Ross smiles gently, now attempting to change the subject. "Now have you missed me or did you just miss my kisses?" He places his lips on her neck and soon the worry etched on her face fades.

"Are you really wearing that shirt?" Laura asks, laughing as Ross pulls on his "keep calm and love orcas" shirt she happened to give him.

"Gotta represent the orcas." He shrugs, grinning at her comment.

She rolls her eyes, flopping down on the couch and reaches for her IPad on the end table.

"I'll see you later." Ross says, walking up to her. He reaches down to her level and kisses her lips.

"Do you really have to go?" She murmurs against his lips, pouting.

Her lips don't leave his as the brunette sets her tablet down for a second and conveniently grabs hold of his belt loops with her fingers.

He smiles as she pulls him closer and places both of his hands on the couch cushion, caging her in. (Also so he wouldn't fall on her.)

"I wish I could stay but we have to go to the studio. This is one of our only free days." He replies.

"I know," She murmurs. "But I just got you back."

"I never thought I'd see the day, you were being stingy." He laughs. "I have to go, I'm sorry. I love you." He pecks her lips again before pulling away.

"Fine," She laughs too, picking up her Ipad from its spot on the couch.

Ross grabs his keys and winks at her. "Don't forget about date night tonight." He walks towards the door.

"I won't!" She yells in reply, too lazy to turn her head back. "I love you too by the way."

"I love you more." And one second he's there and the next she hears the door close.

Laura sits back further in the couch and logs onto twitter to make time pass by.

"lauramarano: What's up guys?! It's been a while. I miss you :D"

She smiles to herself as she scrolls through her mentions five minutes later. Most of her fans saying how much they've missed her too and they're happy to see she's back.

"ergmarano: lauramarano, glad you're back! missed you :)"

"auztinmoon: lauramarano, you and ross who would've thought ;)"

"angiep1994: lauramarano, i missed you mommy"

Laura scrolls farther down and down until she gets to the bottom of her replies. And well what she sees doesn't exactly make her smile. It surprises her actually.

"laurasparachute: i love you laura but really...ross? you could do better #waybetter"

She frowns a little.

There's no way she could've meant that. Right? If anything, Laura expected her fans to be supportive of her relationship with him. She sighs, ignoring that tweet.

But as she scrolls it's as if it gets worse.

"shorslynch: lauramarano, you honestly don't deserve ross"

"rosslynch2255457: lauramarano, ross could do so much fucking better than you"

"mrsrosslynch82626: lauramarano, you're not pretty enough for him"

"rossismyhusband146576: lauramarano, leave ross the fuck alone bitch"

"anacansuckrjsass: you're not cool enough for ross lol"

Her frown deepens. It's ten minutes later and she finally sets down her IPad. She's obviously overwhelmed by the sudden hate tweets towards her.

Laura feels tears on the brink of falling from her eyes but she holds them back. She won't cry over something like this. Not something this silly. She can take a little hate or so that's what she tells herself.

They were coming in by the second and she couldn't take it anymore. She runs her hands through her hair, slowly becoming exasperated and finds herself picking the tablet up again. For some reason, still eager to see what they're saying.

This time it seems that the hate has died down and she relaxes a little until she scrolls upward and what she sees makes her freeze in place.

Laura's not sure how long she stares at the picture but the more she does, the more she feels a sudden pang in her chest and a tear falls down her eye.

No. She tells herself. She will not cry.

Is she not good enough for him? She shakes her head in disagreement. She loves him. He loves her and they're together.

But even as she tells herself this, the brunette holds a hand up to her mouth and suddenly she feels like she's lost control and her tears are falling down her pale face.

* * *

Ross unlocks the door to the apartment and with the bags in his hand, he's a man on a mission.

He pushes the door open and all the lights in the apartment are off. His face reflects one of bemusement. "I'm home." He calls out but gets no answer.

Ross shrugs and turns the light on in the front room. Setting down the bags on the dining table.

"Laura?" He calls out again and this time he gets an answer.

"I'm in here." She says in reply from their bedroom. Ross walks into the room.

She sits at the edge of their bed.

"Hey, babe." He smiles, leaning down to kiss her but she quickly dodges him by moving her head to where he kisses her cheek.

He frowns momentarily at the rejection but brushes it off.

She smiles weakly at him. "Hi,"

He arches an eyebrow and crouches down in front of Laura. "What are you doing?"

She shakes her head in response. "Nothing just waiting for you." She murmurs but to him it sounds like there's something more.

"Ah," Ross nods, placing his hands on her knees. "I got Love Actually and Space Jam," He murmurs back, squeezing her thighs a little.

"Really?" Laura smiles again but this time it doesn't reach her eyes. She looks down and he automatically knows something is wrong.

"What happened?" He asks softly, lifting her head up by the chin with his index finger.

"Nothing, I just missed you." Laura whispers. And although that's not technically what's bothering her at the moment, it's the truth.

"I missed you too." He stands up to sit beside her on the bed. He kisses her forehead and wraps his arm around her shoulder.

One hour passes and they're watching Love Actually. She's laying her head on his shoulder and it's quiet except for the sound of the tv.

Laura sighs, not even the wits of the actors in the movie being able to shift her mood. She's tense and Ross can tell.

He hadn't bothered to ask but now he's just impatient.

Ross grabs the remote and pauses the movie within a matter of a seconds and turns to Laura.

"You've barely talked since I've gotten back and you're tense. I know something's wrong, just tell me." He says, seriousness in his voice.

"I'm fine," Laura tells him.

"No you're not and fuck Laura, you're usually so talkative and happy. You haven't said what two words to me since I got here." He exaggerates a little.

Laura sighs, breathing out and turns to face him. Lifting one of her legs up on the couch then under her knee. "I got hate this morning."

His eyes widen slightly. "From who?"

"On twitter. It was random fans." She starts. "At first I ignored it but it just seemed to get worse by the second." She mumbles but somehow he hears her.

"Laur-" The blonde begins but he's cut off.

"No," She warns. "I didn't let it get to me but then I saw this picture." She picks up her IPad that happens to be where she left it at exactly this morning.

"Someone made a hate account. Actually multiple ones and someone posted a tweet and said tweet was a picture of you and this girl." She sniffles, feeling her tears come again.

"You were wrapped around her, Ross and it said 'maybe you should keep your man on a leash.'" Laura holds up the tablet to him so he can see exactly what she's referring to.

He takes the iPad out of her hands and frowns. "This isn't what it looks like."

"That's what I thought too. But this was when you were on tour and when I looked harder. I noticed it was a club. What were you doing there?"

"We were in Puerto Rico. I'm the legal age. I was having a little fun." He shrugs as if that's enough of an explanation.

"With that girl?" She whispers quietly.

"This isn't what you think. It was innocent. She was a fan." He continues to tell her.

"It doesn't look innocent." She snaps.

"Don't start this shit, Laura." Ross warns her. "You shouldn't be jealous of my fans. I don't want anyone else."

Laura rolls her eyes and stands. "Well yeah that's hard to believe when they're always wrapped around you like ivy."

Ross snorts, standing up. "What do you want me to do? Stop taking pictures with my fans? I'll do it."

Laura scoffs and walks away.

"I'm serious. I'll fucking do it and you know it." He says walking behind her and into the kitchen.

She stops and leans against one of the counters.

Minutes pass. "Talk to me, please. Say something." He begs. "I don't like you being angry at me."

"I'm not angry at you." Laura murmurs. "I'm angry with myself."

"Why?"

She's silent for a second as a tear rolls down her face. "For letting them get to me." She answers quietly.

Ross sighs in sadness as he walks up to her and wraps her in his arms, she falls into them willingly. "When will you understand, I don't want anyone else? You're it." He says into her hair.

"They were telling me how I wasn't good enough for you and for a good second I believed them." She whispers.

He pulls back and gazes down at her. "Looks don't matter to me. They'll never matter. I love you for you. You're perfect to me, Laura. I don't give a fuck what they have to say or what anyone else has to say. I'm not giving up on you."

She blinks back tears and smiles sadly up at him. "Sometimes it sucks,"

He wipes away some of her tears. "Yeah, well suck it up." He whispers teasingly. "Cause I'm here to stay." He tucks a strand of hair behind her ear.

Laura grins slightly as he kisses her gently on the lips. "No," She says.

"What?" He asks, raising an eyebrow.

"You asked me if I wanted you to stop taking pictures with your fans. The answer is no." She shakes her head. "They love you just as much as I do. I'm still getting used to it."

"And I love them." Ross murmurs. "But I love you more." Then he pulls her into another kiss.

Except this time it deepens and they know they're gonna be alright.

**Fin.**

* * *

**Shoutout to the people's users I used! I apologize for any mistakes I may have made but give me a break. It's twelve in the freaking morning. Anyways reviews are cool.**


End file.
